lady_and_the_tramp_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How old are the characters
Hi there, I am writing this because I wonder how old are all the characters. If you wanna know how old I am, I am 15 years old (born on June 17, 2003). Now it's time guess their ages (I'm gonna do today in 2018 and the time of the movie release in 2001.) Colette - the oldest of the litter at 16 years old in human years, like her sisters, she has no respect for Scamp, but that starts to improve after Scamp came back home and since then, has become closer to him (but 8 in dog years) (born February 1, 2010 (1993 at the time of the movie release) (2002 (1985 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Angel - Scamp's love interest, who is 15 (14 1/2 at the time of the movie release) years old in human years (but 7 (6 1/2 at the time of the movie release) in dog years) (born April 20, 2011 (1994 at the time of the movie release) (2003 (1986 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Scamp - 14 year old rebellious dog, who doesn't play by the rules and in some wild dog stage but realizes family and rules are the best things in life, he has one older sister, two younger sisters and one love interest (he is 6 (5 1/2 at the time of the movie release) in dog years) (born June 10, 2012 (1995 at the time of the movie release) (2004 (1987 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Annette - the snob of the family, who has a big attitude, like her sisters, has no respect for Scamp, she is 11 years old in human years (but 3 in dog years) (born January 22, 2015 (1998 at the time of the movie release) (2007 (1990 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Danielle - the tomboyish, crazy and spunky of the family, she is the youngest of the litter, like her sisters, she has no respect for Scamp, she is 8 years old in human years (but 8 months in dog years) (born February 27, 2018 (June 27, 2000 at the time of the movie release) (2010 (June 27, 1992 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Tramp - Colette, Scamp, Annette and Danielle's father, who is 50 1/2 years old in human years (but 25 1/2 in dog years) (born March 1, 1993 (1976 at the time of the movie release) (1968 (1951 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Lady - Colette, Scamp, Annette and Danielle's mother, who is 48 years old in human years (but 20 in dog years) (born February 15, 1998 (1981 at the time of the movie release) (1970 (1953 at the time of the movie release) in human years)) Buster - Enemy of Tramp and Scamp, Former leader of the Junkyard Dogs, until they disbanded, he is 35 1/2 years old in human years (but 18 1/2 years old in dog years) (born May 19, 2000 (1983 at the time of the movie release (1983 (1966 at the time of the movie release) in human years))